fortresscraftfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Andyr00222
Hi, welcome to Fortresscraft Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Andyr00222 page HELP how do i kill the monster that turns in to black smoke xXFLYINGJEEPXx What monster? o.O Andyr00222 (Talk) (Definitely Not Twitter) 06:19, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Andy silver head told me what you just did is it true >_<--Dan67 12:56, March 1, 2012 (UTC) hey What's up andy? I'm an admin here. You surprised? :P --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} You know what else I'm an admin of? http://projectorgames.wikia.com/wiki/ProjectorGames_Wiki Hey Andy,I was browsing the pages and I realised that the other ones have a contents box,How would Insert one of them.I'm knew to here so sorry if this botthers you. SRTF I don't think that you will have to worry about spam. they also won't do anything unless you are currently being spam. Adoption is done by wikia which you can see by clicking the link: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption any more questions, just ask me ;) --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} I'm not sure i'm eligible for that, i'll try if I don't get a response back from one of the team I messaged :) Andyr00222 07:17, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Arcas' Twitter Feed That was a typo, *jokingly* at least I didn't spell I as i. :P LEGO Allied Forces - Proin sit amet nisi scientiam nostrum 23:58, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Updates Are there Mobs in fortresscraft because i know deep down in my heart that i can't create a toy for everything which can get annyoing over time. so if there's update coming let me know i'm Zodiac5517 on the Xbox 360. Hiya! So, what's up with the pirate hat? TheSilverhead 20:23, January 24, 2012 (UTC) The Spoon Hey andy, I was wondering, since all the FortressCraft admins have put such great effort into making the wiki, well, not this wiki, but like the original, can we have some sort of trinket? Like the wooden spoon (Make it 3 time bigger than normal cuz then it's funny)? I'm not talking the axe as LOADS of people have it. I was wondering if we could have something unique and cool! What do you think? --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} Sorry dear andy why did you block me for? i only added information from the game fortresscraft and the pages about those relics aren't false information. I didn't know i made spelling errors on it okay please help me out with fortresscraft wiki love from the Renamon Loyalist. (Dan67 15:09, January 26, 2012 (UTC)) You were using incorrect page names and information. For example, the "Digger Drone" is actually called the "Li'l Digger", and saying "they don't stop" was also incorrect, the digger stops after 60 seconds. If you had looked, the information on the Li'l DIgger was already here: Relics , which you could have put into a correctly named page. My intention was never to ban you permanently, just pausing your editing abilities whilst i fixed the issues with the information. By all means post stuff relevant to the game, just make sure it is with correct grammar, spelling and information. I will be keeping track in future. Spend some time looking at what is already here before creating lots of new pages next time, eh? :) Happy Editing Andyr00222 15:29, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Don't panic I made a schematic page please don't freak out thank you. Gaming Helps a little to would it be more helpful to join up on Xbox live so we can research the stuff in fortresscraft together because i'm getting a feeling that i'm runnning out of creative ideas along with the fear of getting blocked. why did you edit the mob page i was only suggesting besides we may or may not know if there going to put a neutral mob yet. Passive means neutral, so the chapter was unecessary (as the modificatiuon notes suggested). Also this is a wiki, you're not supposed to post suggestions here, that's what the forums are for. I'm keeping track of mobs here: mobs Andyr00222 17:10, January 26, 2012 (UTC) okay sorry about that you want to play a game of fortresscraft when i get home? we could better help the site if you want to do so. Not tonight, i'm swamped in work, maybe another time. Andyr00222 17:28, January 26, 2012 (UTC) The wiki I love the amazing progress you have made to the wiki. Currently there is only 1 problem. If you goto FC.com and click wiki, the url is http://fortresscraft.wikia.com/wiki/Fortresscraft_Wiki/ The / at the end of _wiki needs to be removed as it right now takes you to Fortresscraft_Wiki/...Thanks! Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} I was hoping to put a redirect on there to save time, but the page is blocked by a spam filter. I'll try and contact Arcas/Uatec, but as we know that is a massive PITA sometimes :P Andyr00222 20:47, January 26, 2012 (UTC) we need those five pages about those relics in fortresscraft back because no one knows every relic in the game and the thremal imager is a actually relic. i added one page which needs to be deleted because i didn't know there was one up alreadly and i made a couple of improvements to one of the pages, i'll be on the other wikis. Why did you delete the drone pages, you should know man that's a actually object in fortresscraft? Needs help sorry i was freaking out about what your were doing and i only use the term "decoration" because if it doesn't move or has any special function then that's what it is, it'll be better if we learn fortresscraft on the Xbox360 so please send me a friend request Zodiac5517. Tech axe I AM GETTING THE TECH AXE NEXT UPDATE! --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} My first basket Should we name the blocks without spaces, like MyFirstBasket and DiamondBox, or with spaces, like My First Basket and Diamond Box? Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} Hmm, without spaces, then if we need to we can say that the block command is the same as the page title Andyr00222 (Talk) (Definitely Not Twitter) 20:38, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Peace treaty below Enough is enough i threw a big fit and i'm over it now lets just buddy up for God's sake and help the wikis like seriously i want the hate to go away ): (Dan67 14:41, February 14, 2012 (UTC)) de forums Xymon told me to tell you to check out the forums he created: http://fc-fanforums.tk/ That goes for everyone, not just andy ;) --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} did you see my peace treaty andy i made it because i want the hate to stop ): Dan67 17:44, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I really hate leaving messages that are not getting any replies....hello anybody home ): (Dan67 17:46, February 14, 2012 (UTC)) Make the hate go away that's all I'm asking for ): ---- Animals in Fortresscraft Animals in fortress craft?, did it contain something wrong in it and can it be turned into a blog.--Dan67 12:47, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for leaving message but a random contributer with no account has put something vulgar on the world seed page and i need you to fix it.Dan67 15:49, February 29, 2012 (UTC) how many votes do you need to get to awsome rank? :/ "some" ;) Andyr00222 (Talk) (Definitely Not Twitter) 07:09, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Andy didn't you notice the 1.interim update is real and I put that page up for a reason if you didn't know you got me hating silver head because I thought he was deleting those pages no I realize it's you who's deleting them without any reason or logical order. You can't counter this conversation Andy now tell me the truth.--Dan67 12:42, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Build gun you should've told me that before I added that page.--Dan67 13:41, March 1, 2012 (UTC) If I delete a page, I normally give a reason, perhaps you should read them, I removed the "Interium or Chapter one" page because we tend to put patch notes in the "Patch Notes" I am aware you probably didn't know that so I am sorry. The "light glitch" page was removed because it's a bug report, not a page, and it's not even a bug Clients get custom models turned off by default, but that can be toggled in the (machinima?) menu. The creation ray was removed simply because we have a "build gun" page, and the same information is also in the "build tools" page. Perhaps before complaining as to why the page was deleted, you should read the deletion log first eh? I'm not here out to get you, I'm just trying to keep the place relatively organised :) Thank you Andy warn me before i do something okay.Dan67 15:30, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Andyr00222 (Talk) (Definitely Not Twitter) 14:14, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Noob alert A weird wiki contributer by the name of K or something made a public page that doesn't involve anything about or what's coming up for fortresscraft. He's talking about economic Depression and i put a warning on his page if he continues to do this anyfurther. Ps: Its an added page titled "economic Depression" and its not a blog. From:Dan67 13:41, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Anger and Loss Problem Dear andy, "my world on here has turned into a living hell no one is after me, but i keep feeling stressed and i need someone to help me Recover through a Serious amounts of Post-aggression on the wiki, Minerman and Kreyto aren't talking to me and its seriously scaring me without their postive support helping me in my edits it starts to make me feel like i am a pest. Due to this problem of controling my Anger it has caused me to lash out at people even though there right For example: Silverhead one time said to me "Yeah 80% of that real information was opinoins and 10% were gibberish or something i couldn't remember the rest because i was so ticked off at him. By now you already understand what im going through right now and i need all the postive reinforcement i can get possiable so if you want to help me out please leave a message on my talk page because right now i feel helpless" Sincerely, Dima aka Dan67 15:10, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi Andyr00222. I contributed an idea that Arcas likes and he said it was down to you if i get a wiki axe. Fortresscraft78 10:14, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hello and im happey to have fortresscraft and build stuff that minecraft cant have Ok i got a qustion about the wki axe how long or how maney bages or days to do stuf and how do you get from the wki background o.O I think this background is WORST than the first one. The picture themselves would be good but they are too.....blue. :P --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} Incursion Mode Fortresscraft Incursion mode...has that been abandoned? Averumsson 15:55, April 28, 2012 (UTC)Averumsson hi hi Fortresscraft stauts: Secured and also good morning Andy :D Dan67 14:22, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Fortresscraft got a Update ? Patch 9 is here...Has anything changed in it -_- Dan67 13:22, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Uh no, not out yet. We are currently testing it. Full details can be found on the patch notes page. TheSilverhead 15:51, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey wats up Andy! :) Hey Andy not sure if that message was a bot or really you, but thanks anyways lol Well hello it is nice to meet you. I have been you your world very nice! Can I have a chat with you about griefing and such? Can people please sign their posts with 4 ~'s? it means i know who you are... Andyr00222 (Talk) (Definitely Not Twitter) 18:13, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I'll be sure to ask you anything if I need to! Josh073 18:11, May 19, 2012 (UTC)Josh073 Who is allowed to give the Neoteric and Wiki Axe out? Josh073 00:01, May 20, 2012 (UTC) i would like to know what i would take to become a contributer i personlly have not cared about the relics i just want my ideas to be implemented in to fortresscraft because i have lots of ideas but they would take a while to develope which i understand that forgot to sign Hell wolf 95 00:42, May 22, 2012 (UTC) what should i do if it says my post was deleted Hell wolf 95 01:16, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Ideas and stuff go on the forum, seeing as this is a wiki, it's just a hub for information on the game. so suggestions etc clearly don't fit that category, if you want to post suggestions/videos/whatever post them here: http://www.fortresscraftforum.net/ :) Andyr00222 (Talk) (Definitely Not Twitter) 06:10, May 22, 2012 (UTC)